The Doctor's Newest Companion Book Three
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: Picks up a couple months after the last book a couple weeks in Earth time from when we left Gwen . The doctor and Lexi are a couple now. But when a troubling signal from the rift brings a familiar danger and even more familiar friends, will they survive?
1. Prologue  Gwen's POV

**The Doctor's Newest Companion  
Book Three: The Valiant Child**

**Disclaimer**: I Don't Own Doctor Who, But I did create Lexi. You might want to go read the prequel to this.

* * *

**Prologue  
Gwen's POV**

"Gwen!" I heard Mickey shout from the other room.

_Hey there pretty lady tell me how you're doing?  
Tell me what can I do to help?  
'Cause I've been thinking of you for a little while now  
And this right here is how I feel _

"Yeah?" I called back, shoving a manila envelope into the file cabinet.

"We're picking up more of that weird rift activity." I slammed the cabinet door shut and hurried over to Mickey's station. Martha and Lois were already there leaning over Mickey's shoulder trying to see the screen of his computer.

"Is it the same pattern?" I asked. They nodded. I frowned. "Okay, three days in a row at the same exact time? That is way too regular for the rift. Something is definitely up."

"Maybe we should call Jack." Martha offered. "After all, he's been away with the Doctor and Lexi for awhile now." I was about to respond when a strange noise echoed through the hub.

"No way." I said not believing my ears. "Speak of the devil."

"Well, he always did like to make an entrance." Mickey commented with a bemused smirk.

"TARDIS materializing just outside the hub." Lois informed looking at her computer. I shrugged on a coat.

"I'll meet them and tell them what is going on. I bet that between the three of them someone will figure this out." I called over my shoulder as I slipped out the front door.

I shivered. It was getting cold usually this year. I ran up to the blue phone box and knocked on the door. It swung open to revel Lexi, wrapped up in Jack's blue army coat.

_Girl you got me going crazy, knocked me off my feet  
Now you've got me beggin' baby, beggin' baby please  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away, get away with me?  
'Cause girl I don?t know what to do 'cause I?m so in love with you  
_

"Morning Gwen!" She said cheerily. "I wasn't expecting you this early. I'm not even dressed yet. Come in." she stepped back to let me in. I followed her and my eyes widened. It really was bigger on the inside. I had seen a lot of things in my time but this was just ...wow. "You okay?" Lexi asked. I blinked.

"Yeah." I answered snapping out of it and looking back to Lexi. "Where are jack and the Doctor?"

"Getting dressed."

"Looking for me?" Jack's voice boomed as he appeared from a hallway. "Morning ladies."

"Hullo Jack." I greeted.

"Morning!" Lexi said excepting Jack's offered hug and kiss on the cheek.

_Head over my heels, yeah I know how I feel  
Girl you know that I?m in love  
Oh, I was so lonely, now I know you love me  
This right here is how I feel, whoa _

"Time to go back home, Jack." I informed him. "Actually I was hoping that I could get all your opinions on some Rift activity. The group and and I can't figure it out."

"Sure." Lexi agreed. "I've got nothing better to do."

"I'm going to need my coat." Jack told Lexi. Lexi sighed and started undoing the buttons.

"Has anyone seen my favorite blue dress shirts?" I heard the doctor ask, he too appearing from a hallway.

_Come on  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away?  
Yeah_

_Girl you got me going crazy, knocked me off my feet  
Now you've got me beggin' baby, girl I?m on my knees  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away, get away with me?_

He was attempting to tie up his tie while walking, and he was in fact missing his shirt. He looked up just as Jack successfully procured his jacket. This left Lexi standing in naught but a light blue men's dress shirt. She grinned at the Doctor and he just shook his head and let out a sigh. Jack laughed.

"Come on, Gwen." He said, "let's let the Doctor and Lexi sort themselves out."

"Yeah, meet you there." Lexi agreed, pulling the Doctor back into the recesses of the TARDIS by his tie. I followed Jack out of the TARDIS deciding that I didn't want to know what was going on in that little blue box.

_'Cause girl I don't know what to do 'cause I'm so in love  
So in love, so in love with you

* * *

_

**Author Note:**

And, I'm back! I've been wanting to write this seen for ages! Finally I have enough time in my crazy life to start the 3rd book! Yay! Thanks to all my lovely readers.

Song: Got Me Going Crazy By: The Jonas Bothers

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 2 x k B – M l 4 6 – Y

Love, Scifigeek14


	2. Chapter One Dr's POV

**The Doctor's Newest Companion  
Book Three: The Valiant Child**

**Disclaimer**: I Don't Own Doctor Who, But I did create Lexi. You might want to go read the prequel to this.

* * *

(IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END)

* * *

**Chapter One  
Doctor's POV**

"Come on, Lex!" I called to Lexi while tying up my shoe.

"I'm here!" She called running into the room. Her black and clear trench coat flapping behind her. She straightened her skirt. "Okay, let's go." We walked out the TARDIS doors and in fifteen minutes we were deep inside the Torchwood Hub. I grabbed Lexi's hand and pulled her over to where everyone was leaning over a computer.

"What we got here?" I asked.

"Repeating wavelength." Mickey answered, pointing at the screen. "There." I squinted at it. It looked like a normal sound wave.

"Can you play it through the speakers?"

"Sure." Gwen answered, nodding to Lois and Mickey who went to work.

"How did you come across it?"

"Every day for the past three days at the exact same time, our sensors have picked it up. It seems to come from no where. We can't even tell if it's coming directly from the Rift."

"It's like the universe itself is sending us a subliminal message." Jack mused.

"Ready!" mickey called. "Playback!" Lois pressed a button on her keyboard. A series of high-pitched clicking, in a repeating pattern, echoed through the Hub.

"Hmm..." I pondered. It seemed so familiar. "Can I get a transcript?"

"Already transcribed and printing off." Lois informed us. A sheet of paper printed out and she grabbed it. Then handed it to wen, who had it taken away from her by Jack, only to have it ripped out of his hands by Lexi. I chuckled.

"Looks like Morse Code." She said.

"No way it's that easy." Jack stated in disbelief. I leaned over Lexi and gingerly took the sheet from her to examine it.

-... .- -.. .- - .-.. ..-.

-... .- -.. .- - .-.. ..-.

_I'm scratching at the surface now  
And I'm trying hard to work it out  
So much has gone misunderstood  
This mystery only leads to doubt  
And I didn't understand_

"Well it couldn't hurt to translate it and see if we get a cognitive message. It certainly does look like Morse Code." I commented.

"How come the TARDIS isn't translating it?" Lexi asked.

"Lois can run a translator program." Martha suggested. Lois nodded, heading back over to her computer.

"No way. I'm an old army man, remember?"Jack said with a grin. "I'll admit I'm a little rusty but I think I can make it out." I handed it over.

"Alright then, Jack, earn your keep." I told him with a smile. He took the paper and squinted at it.

"Let's see, now...B..." He mumbled thinking out loud, his fingers tapping out the beat. Suddenly his eyes widened and his fingered stilled.

_When you reached out to take my hand  
And if you have something to say  
You'd better say it now_

"What? What is it?" Lexi inquired hoping forward slightly onto her toes.

"What's it say, Jack?" Gwen asked keeping her voice in check. But I could see the fear in her eyes. If Jack was scared, then it must be something serious.

"It-it says," He stuttered in answer, still in shock, "Bad Wolf."

"What!" I exclaimed. Lexi gasped next to me recognizing the phrase immediately. I felt my mind shutting down in disbelief. "What?" I repeated helplessly, trying to clear my head, I felt my vision swim. "But-but how-could?-I thought-." I stuttered out pitching forward before steadying myself on the desk. I barely felt Lexi place her hand on my back.

"We need to trace the source of the signal right now1" Jack ordered the team, snapping back into action. I blinked.

"We've been trying." Lois huffed.

"We've been failing." Mickey snarked, "Doctor?" He then questioned.

"Hmm?" I heard myself answer.

"Is this the same bad Wolf that was following us before? Back before you regenerated?" I nodded. "Well what does it mean?"

"Something very, very bad." I paused to huff out a sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. "It means, that the walls of the universes are breaking down again."

_Cause this is what you've waited for  
Your chance to even up the score  
And as these shadows fall on me now  
I will somehow_

"But I thought they were closed for good." Lexi said.

"Yes, well, I've been wrong before."

"We can't get a location!" Lois cried out, typing away furiously.

"Don't need one!" I called behind me, already running off, knowing that Lexi and Jack would follow.

"Stay here!" I heard jack shout to his team, "Watch for anymore messages! Call my cell! I'll keep in touch!"

"Doctor!" Lexi said, grabbing my hand. "Are we going where I think we are going?" I swallowed hard as I snapped my fingers to open the TARDIS doors. We ran inside and I powered up the TARDIS, setting the destination.

"Yep."

_Cause I'm picking up a message Lord  
And I'm closer than I've ever been before_

_So if you have something to say  
Say it to me now  
Say it to me now  
Say it to me now

* * *

_

**Song:**** Say It To Me Now by: Glen Hansard**

**(IMPORTANT)**

**Author's Note: **I am finally back. I have honestly no idea when I will be able to put up more. The only reason I had time to put this up is because I had a snow day. Anyone reading any of my other fanfictions in any category. This is a warning that I probably won't be able to update for awhile. So that means now new one-shots, no new chapters on my Sonny With A Chance fic, and mostly likely no new chapters on this one, even though I am making this my priority. Thank you to all my wonderful readers and I am so sorry that my stories have to be pushed aside for school work. If it was up to me, this is all I would do all day. :)

So where do you guys think that they are headed? Please review. Love you all!

Scifi


	3. Chapter Two John and The Dr's POV

**The Doctor's Newest Companion  
Book Three: The Valiant Child**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I Don't Own Doctor Who, But I did create Lexi. You might want to go read the prequel to this.

**Author's Note: **I'm finally back! :D Its summer vacation and I'm free from school and Act and SATs! Hah it's so good to be back.

Okay some notes for this chapter:

It takes place in Pete's World (at least to begin with)

It's from the metacrisis Doctor's POV who has adopted the name John Smith (what else was it going to be?)

We all didn't think that the Bad Wolf power had COMPLETELY left Rose, now did we?

When this happens Rose and John are not married but they are living together in a small apartment because they couldn't stand living in Pete and Jackie's place.

Okay I think that's all. Again, sorry about the HUGE gap in posting.

* * *

**Chapter Two  
John Smith's POV**

_Hush darling, don't you cry_

_Hush darling, don't you cry_

_Cause they're never gonna reach you, _

_never gonna reach you_

_In the morning I come down_

_In the morning I break down _

_But you're never gonna get away_

_Gonna get away_

"Rose, love, what are you doing in there?" I called from the kitchen into the bedroom, "Your tea is getting cold." I set the two cups of tea down on the table and took the phone out from the crook of my neck. "I don't know what she's doing Jackie." I addressed the phone. "Yes, I'm sure she wants to talk to you. I'll go find her, how about that?" I took the phone away from my ear before she could answer and walked into the other room.

I had expected to see Rose buried in her books studying. She was always studying. Who could blame her with her trying to balance her work at Torchwood with her school work? She had enrolled in night classes last year and now had a high school degree and was working towards getting one from university. This familiar sight was not, however, what I found when I entered the room.

"Rose?" I nearly dropped the phone. Rose was floating about a foot above the floor and glowing bright gold. "Rose?" I repeated carefully. She turned, in midair. I sucked in a breath, her eyes were completely gold. She then floated towards me and touched down gracefully, landing on the ground right in front of me. She reached her hand towards my face.

_I know I'm running baby_

_but I need you now_

_Said I know we're going crazy_

_but I need you now_

_I need you now_

_To fight somehow_

"He needs us." She spoke with a voice not her own. It was then that I realized why this felt so familiar. It was the Bad Wolf. The same power that had taken over my Rose when she had absorbed the Heart of the TARDIS to save me. The same power I thought I had taken from her completely. "My Doctor, he needs us."

I blinked in surprise. She hadn't called me The Doctor in at least a year. I thought she had accepted me as John Smith. Then I realized. She meant that The Doctor needed us. The Doctor in the other universe. The Timelord me.

_Hand touches your body now_

_Lips touch as you're falling down_

_Run for the last train_

_One of them will get you home_

"How do we help him Rose?" She didn't answer, just turned around without moving her feet. It was eerie to watch her like this. I brought the phone back up to my mouth.

"Jackie! Jackie, listen." I said urgently. "Is Pete there? It's important, damn it! Sorry Jackie, I really am, but it's Rose. Listen! Pete? Jackie? It's the Bad Wolf power. You remember I told you about that? It's back. I don't know how but I know that it's something to do with something happening in the other universe with the Timelord me. I DON'T KNOW JACKIE! Sorry."

I glanced up at Rose again who was facing the wall again, this time with her hand out towards it. Then she waved her hand across from right to left in an arc. Then the ground shook. I stumbled to keep my footing, and when I looked up I gasped.

_I know we're going crazy,_

_but I need you now_

_I know we're running baby_

_but I need you now_

_Need you now_

_To fight somehow_

"Jackie. I think we are going to be leaving for a little bit. Yes, but I think we'll be in good hands." I smiled. "Someone I trust more than myself. I'll do my best to get her back home safe. Wait for us. I think you know where." Rose started walking forward. "I have to go! Bye!"

* * *

**Lexi's POV**

_There's a beauty in the waking night_

_There's a memory waking up_

_But it's never gonna reach you_

_never gonna reach you_

"Lex, will you flip the controls to random?" The Doctor asked me as he woke up the TARDIS from her resting position. "If I'm right, and I usually am, then she'll be able to sense the Bad Wolf's energy, because it's essentially the same energy. Then she should take us were we need to be. Well that is to say, when we need to be, because I think I already know where."

I nodded and ran over to flip the switch, then I grabbed onto the side of the console as the TARDIS flew shuddering off into the vortex. I looked over at Jack who was gripping a railing and looking nervous. Then I glanced at The Doctor and my heart sank. I had never seen him this grim looking. He was leaning back against a pillar with his arms crossed and scowling down at his feet, seemingly unaffected by the bumpy trip. I edged my way over to him and gently placed my hand on his arm.

"Doctor?" I questioned giving his arm a quick squeeze. He slowly looked up at me with a look in his eyes that I had only ever seen when he was telling me one of his sadder tales. Then as he opened his mouth to say something, we jolted to a stop. The Doctor helped me up from the floor, as Jack dusted himself off, and taking my hand, he started towards the door. I squeezed his fingers and he gave me a half smile. He was worried.

_Hand touches your body now_

_Lips touch as you're falling down_

_Run for the last train_

_One of them will get you home_

Jack caught up and took my hand on the other side. We all exited the TARDIS like this, holding hands for dear life. Jack and I knew, if The Doctor was worried, then we we're in trouble. The door closed behind us with a squeak and we found ourselves standing in front of the Mural that I had painted nearly a year ago.

"Woah." Jack whispered reverently, followed by a whistle. He was staring at the Mural in obvious awe. "You paint that, Doctor?" The Doctor laughed.

"Me? No." He replied sounding like his old self, "Lexi did it. Isn't it great?"

"It's… yeah. It's great. But one question, where are we?"

"Canary Warf."

_Hush darling, don't you cry_

_Hush darling, don't you cry_

_Cause they're never gonna reach you, _

_never gonna reach you_

_But I need you now_

_Tonight_

* * *

**Author's Note: Song: "Need You Now" By: Cut Copy**

**http:/www. /watch?v=r2xovJyBo-0**

This chapter feels a little short, but I wanted to wait and save the arrival of John and Rose until the next chapter. Hope this is worth the gap. I'll be attempting to post more regularly, but since my next three weeks will be pretty busy I might try to get one more chapter up by the end of this week.

This is dedicated to my good friend Ace.

Thanks to my lovely readers who have stuck with me despite my irregular posting and welcome to any new ones. Love you all!

~Scifi


	4. Chapter Three Lexi and Rose's POV

**The Doctor's Newest Companion**

**Book Three: The Valiant Child**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Doctor Who, But I did create Lexi. You might want to go read the prequel to this.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Lexi's POV**

"Doctor," I said to get his attention, "Nothing's happening. Is it?" He grinned at me over his shoulder.

"Oh something is happening alright." He answered with a violent shudder. "Can't you feel it? Sense it? It's in the air and in your bones, feel it?" He shuddered again. "Something big."

"Like a gateway between two parallel universes created by an Omni-powerful human who looked into the heart of the TARDIS about four and half years ago?" Jack offered.

"Yeah something like that." The Doctor answered with an eye roll towards me. I giggled. Suddenly the earth shook violently. I closed my eyes tight and gripped on to the Doctor's sleeve, and he grabbed my elbow for support. Jack braced himself on one of the magnetic clamps that were still on the walls from the last time Rose had been here. "Something exactly like that actually." The Doctor said slowly astonishment thickening his voice. I opened my eyes and looked up.

_Should have smiled in that picture _

_If it's the last that I'll see of you _

_It's the least that you could not do _

"Oh!" It slipped from my mouth almost against my will. There was a golden, glowing gap in the mural that was about ten feet high and four feet wide. I squinted into the light; next to me the Doctor shielded his eyes by lifting a hand to his forehead. A silhouette appeared in the orifice. Then another taller figure appeared behind that one.

The shadow seemed to glide out of the backlighting and its face revealed.

"Rose." The Doctor rasped. She was glowing. Her eyes were glowing bright gold.

"Doctor, she's glowing." Jack pointed out, stating the obvious.

"It's the Bad Wolf. Rose? Rose, can you hear me?" The Doctor addressed Rose.

"I don't think she can hear you." The Doctor answered, but it wasn't the Doctor who said it. The second figure stepped through the gap. It was the Doctor. I realized that this must be the Human Meta-Crisis Doctor that Donna created. "Hello again." He addressed the Doctor and Jack. The Doctor nodded in acknowledgment and jack smiled and winked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Lexi." I introduced myself.

"John." I smiled. Of course he'd taken the name John Smith. He was still mostly the Doctor after all. "This is Rose."

"I know the story. Is she okay?"

"I hope so." He looked worriedly to Rose. Then he reached up and touched her arm lightly as the Doctor warned,

"Careful!" Rose let out a deep sigh at his touch and the golden light around her and filling the hole between the worlds seemed to flare for a moment. Then the light disappeared completely and Rose collapsed. John jerked forward to grab ahold of her and managed to catch her before her head hit the floor. He quickly knelt down and pulled her into his lap, placing his fingers to her neck to check for a pulse, while he all ran over.

_Oh I will_

_Leave the light on_

_I'll never give up on you_

_Leave the light on_

_For me too_

"Is she?" Jack asked what the Doctor and I were too afraid to.

"She's just unconscious. " John answered, "I think it blacked her out."

"Get her onto the TARDIS." The Doctor ordered softly. John picked her up carefully and we all started heading back to the TARDIS. "I'll run a full med scan. Come on! Allons-y."

"So you still say that then?"

"We'll just because you've gone all local. Look at you in your jeans and graphic t-shirt." The Doctor shuddered dramatically. We all burst into laughter at him. I smiled. This one of the reasons why travelling with the Doctor was so great, no matter how bad the situation was, Bad Wolf energy, Hole in the universe, Rose unconscious, you always felt safe enough to laugh at something.

_Back to you _

_It always comes around _

_Back to you _

_I tried to forget you _

_I tried to stay away _

_But it's too late_

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I was falling through the dark. I tried to grab on to something but I couldn't. Then I landed hard on a ground that I couldn't see through the dark. There was a loud click and an overhead spotlight shown down on me. I squinted into the dark around me and found that I was slowly starting to make out something in the dark. I gasped. It was Dalek Cann. He was exactly how he was when we'd met the last time, crazy. He looked directly at me with his one bulging eye and laughed.

"One will still die."

_I'm so good at forgetting _

_And I quit every game I've played _

_But forgive me love _

_I can't turn and walk away _

I groaned against the lights. My eyes hurt. I ran a hand over them and blinked.

"Rose?" John asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I answered sleepily, still rubbing at my blurry eyes. "Did I doze off? I don't remember." I opened my eyes fully. There were two Johns looking at me worriedly. "I think I'm seeing double." They both laughed.

"She's fine." John said.

"Hello Rose, long time, no see. What part of travel between parallel universes is impossible don't you understand? " The other one said with a mirthful smile.

"Doctor?" I asked cautiously. He nodded. So I'd somehow gotten back to the world I was born in, again.

"Hi." John rolled his eyes at us.

"Oh go on and hug. I promise not to get jealous." I laughed and jumped off of the med table I had been laying, and then sitting on. The Doctor wrapped me up in a great big hug.

_Back to you_

_It always comes around_

_Back to you_

_I walk with your shadow_

_I'm sleeping in my bed_

_With your silhouette_

"I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." I said, and I wasn't lying. I love John but I still missed the Doctor a lot. "But you know who I missed the most? The TARDIS!" I laughed.

"Well come on into the console room and say hello then." I ran over and grabbed John's hand to pull him with us. When we got there, there were two people already there. One of them was Jack.

"Jack!" I exclaimed happily.

"Rosie!" He answered in his booming voice and opened his arms for a hug. I ran into his arms. As he released me I heard the girl I didn't know talking to the Doctor.

"Hey-a Doc. I set her into an easy orbit around the 1400's because I didn't really know where we were going." She said.

"Good girl." The Doctor replied. "I don't know where we are going ether." They laughed. I turned to them and walked up to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Rose." I introduced myself.

"Lexi!" She answered with a manic grin similar to the Doctor's. "I've heard all about you."

"How long have you been travelling with the Doctor?"

"About a year and a half."

"And you can fly the TARDIS?"

"Yep. He taught me five months ago." I shot a look at the Doctor. He shrugged.

"You never asked." He explained. Behind me, Jack laughed.

Over you

I'm never over

Over you

Something about you

It's just the way you move

The way you move me

* * *

**Author's Note: Song: "Back to You" By: John Mayer**

http:/www. (take out this space ) /watch?v=HvUhaZ-Mxrs

Wow two updates in one week! Haha don't get used to it. I'm going out of town for a bit and I wanted to give you as much as I could before I left you alone. Love to all my lovely readers.

Scifi


End file.
